Nuggets of Love
by kiwikid55
Summary: They warned you about the nuggets bro. They told you dawg.
1. Chapter 1: Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note: **_I've been itching to write a Homestuck fan fiction ever since I started reading it, but never really had the time to do so. Dave and Tavros are one of my favourite pairings right now thanks to all the cute fan art that's been showing up on Tumblr, and I was kind of sad to see it didn't have more fics posted for it here. I find Dave pretty easy to RP, but when I come to write him and Tav in a fic? DEAR GOD IT'S LIKE I LOSE THE ABILITY TO WRITE WORDS. ALL THE WORDS._

_This is probably/possibly going to be a collection of Dave x Tavros drabbles and one-shots. None of them are likely to be relevant in any way to the plot of Homestuck, so will be spoiler free and I guess AU really. Or some shit like that man._

* * *

><p>Dave Strider was used to seeing all sorts of odd, off the hook things in his life; an apartment filled with puppets and swords and high tech turntables and all sorts of equipment like that had quickly become normal. So had the stuff the he internet was filled with too, humorous web comics with stupid names, and Dave often spent a lot of time browsing that, seeing all these peculiar little things. He'd even made a few of his own too, each with their own sufficiently shitty artwork drawn on some lame old art program and shared with the world wide web, all for ironic purposes of course. So Dave had just come to the assumption that he'd seen it all and nothing else could really be strange or ironically humorous to him anymore.<p>

But then he'd witnessed Tavros eat those god damn chicken nuggets and found his ass being handed to him back on a little turntable platter all over again in a thoroughly uncool manner.

The two of them had settled in the kitchen of the Strider apartment, seated at the table half cluttered with dirty glasses and bits of metal and all sorts of other shit that Dave had long since stopped questioning. He'd managed to shove it out of the way somewhat, over to the other side of the table to clear some space for him and the troll to sit and put their food. A little box sat open in front of the troll, a nest of little chicken nuggets snuggled inside. Dave himself had a little carton in front of him too; a handful of thin little fries left. They'd tried to eat out once, but the looks that had been sent Tavros' way had made the troll more than a little uncomfortable, so he'd stopped wanting to go out. That left Dave to go out and basically bring the food to them, and if it had been anyone else, the blonde would have told them to go suck on smuppet ass and get their own damn food. The kitchen was filled with the scent of it now, salty fries and fizzy drinks. Tavros still hadn't gotten used to some of them, the drinks sending bubbles up his nose, so had just stuck to drinking nothing today to save the hassle.

"My chicken nugget goes aaaaaall the way back across the table~" Tavros practically giggled, selecting his chosen nugget between his fingers and moving it across the table in a wide little arc above his head.

"And aaaaaall the way back into the sauce!" the Troll continued, then dunking the little nugget into the little pot of sauce next to him on the other side. The look on his face was one of childish delight. His mouth had tweaked up at the corners in a goofy little smile, legs kicked out under the table with the quiet little clink of metal every now and then that even Dave couldn't miss. The blonde had taken to observing the other figure with his normal expression of apathy, eyes hidden behind a frame of black lenses, merely reaching down every now and then to eat.

"Tav, man, what the hell are you doing?"

Tavros looked up at that, blinking a few times as if he'd not understood or even heard what Dave had said. The little nugget was still between his fingers, dunked in the pot of sauce as he paused to glance up at the blonde sat opposite him.

"I eat the chicken nugget~!" he began again, almost as if Dave had never spoken up, moving his head to fly the food to his mouth to eat, a series of cliché little eating noises curling out of his smiling goofy little mouth before returning his attention to the next nugget in the box.

Dave half wondered if it was possible to feel jealous of a god damn chicken nugget, because it was sure as hell getting more god damn attention that he was; but when Tavros looked at them with that dorky little smile, he guessed maybe it was worth it after all.


	2. Chapter 2:  Movie Nuggets

**Author's Note:** _This is something that actually came into my head while I was waiting for the train to arrive at Leicester Square in London & I saw some really creepy poster for a horror movie on the wall. So I had to scramble onto the train and into my bag to get my phone and write a memo to myself to write this when I got home, lol always getting inspired at the worst times._

_Once again – no relation whatsoever to the plotline of Homestuck, just mindless Dave x Tavros fluffiness because I'm a sucker like that~_

* * *

><p>The little lounge in the apartment was dark. All of the lights had been switched off and the curtains pulled shut in favour of letting the light from the moving images on the screen of the television just in front of the sofa light up the place. It was quiet too, the sounds of the movie filtering through the still air. Two figures sat perched on the sofa itself, both male, covered by a toasty blanket.<p>

"The phones are dead! What do we_— oh shit!_" cried a shrill voice from the screen, the sound of a distant scream echoing out of the speakers and into the quiet of the room, both on the movie and in real life in the room with the two boys.

One of these boys was called Dave; he was blonde and lounging back against the cushions as if the film on the TV wasn't worrying him at all. The second figure had pulled his legs up onto the sofa, and buried himself under the blanket until only his nose and above was still showing. His name was Tavros, and he'd curled himself into the blonde's shoulder, one eye hidden and the other cautiously peeking out at the television screen while the movie continued to play.

"I'm going to go check it out, okay? You stay here," piped up another voice from the television screen. Dave bit back the urge to poke fun at the idiocy of the character, and the entire movie really; he'd seen his fair share of horror movies, each of which was shittier than the last, and he kind of watched them more to poke fun at the cheap effects and scare tactics than for any real thrill. They'd never scared him really, and this one was no different, he'd managed to keep his face as collected as ever, but apparently the troll on the sofa with him was having a difficult time of doing that.

"No! Don't go out there!" Tavros whined, though the sound of his voice was muffled by the blanket that still swallowed him up. It was almost as if Tavros thought that so long as all his limbs were under the blanket, then no scary monster would be able to get him. Dave wondered if Tavros realised that a thin blanket would probably make no real difference to a monster, but decided not to scare him even more by pointing that out.

Every now and then the two of them would sit down and watch a movie or see what kind of lame show was on TV, and tonight had been one of those times. There'd been nothing decent on, so they'd ended up watching some horror movie that was showing on one of the channels before calling it a night. Dave had heard of it before, and though he had never gotten around to seeing it when it had been in the cinemas he hadn't been all that bothered about watching it; but Tavros had insisted that they watch it after Dave had mentioned it and the blonde hadn't the heart to say no to the goofy smile that Tavros had given him. Dave half suspected that the other had only ordered they watch the movie because he'd wanted to make him happy, because it certainly wasn't the troll's sort of thing. Tavros still wasn't able to sleep without a little comfort blanket touching his face as he slept, let alone watch movies with gore and things that went bump in the night. The movie was pretty lame to him so far, the effects were bad and the plot was even worse and he'd have been happy enough to switch it off and listen to some music before hitting the sack; but Tavros still seemed glued to the screen, the one eye not covered up taking in the blood and the dark hallway and the man now heading into it.

"You'll be eaten!" the troll continued to protest, but naturally the character on the television screen didn't listen. His arms had wound around Dave's and he'd pressed his face against Dave's shoulder, a cushion placed over one of his horns so that the blonde could lean back and not have it dig into his spine.

"Tav, we can turn this shit off if you're freaking all out over there," Dave piped up, watching the troll from the corner of his eyes. Tavros didn't move his eyes from the screen, only vaguely shaking his head.

"B-but you've wanted to see this for ages!" he mumbled after a few seconds, as if by doing so the monster in the movie wouldn't be able to hear him. It was almost adorable really. Dave had to revel in the irony that someone like Tavros, with horns as big as his and pointy teeth and the whole nine yards, could be scared of a human horror movie from a couple of years ago. Did they even have troll horror movies? Dave hadn't ever asked, nor did he ever really plan to ask either.

"Yeah but come on man. I can deal with it," he replied, reaching his free hand above his head to yawn and stretch slightly. "Can't have my best troll getting his freak on and not being able to sleep again for weeks because of some shitty old movie,"

"I-I'm fine," Tavros protested weakly, a little flush of darker colour tinging his cheeks. Dave wondered if the troll realised that he huddled a little closer to him as he spoke or not. "Super confident trolls like me don't get scared anymo— _uh_, ever!"

"Alright man," Dave gave up, raising his free hand again in a mock gesture of surrender. "You win bro,"

Just as Dave had thought, the rest of the movie wasn't any better than the start. He didn't think it was possible for a horror to get cheesier the further to the end it got, but this movie had certainly proved him wrong. When it had finished, he flicked on one of the lights sat by the TV, casting a soft glow of light around the room when the TV had been turned off. Tavros remained sat on the sofa, still curled in the blanket and staring hard at the blank screen that Dave now stood next to.

"Earth to space cadet, yo. What's up man?" the blonde asked, cocking a brow down at the troll; who said nothing, merely looking up and blinking with a slight shake of his head. The faint sounds of traffic and the glow of the buildings from outside could be heard, but other than that, the apartment remained pretty much silent. Dave wondered how late it had gotten watching the end of that film.

"Okay, well I gotta go take a leak," he half shrugged, yawning again as he started to leave to do just that, taking a step from the TV towards the door. "Just head on to bed or whatever and I'll be there in a sec,"

"Dave!" came the hushed, hurried cry from the sofa. Dave paused to look back over towards Tavros, whose entire face seemed to have crumpled as if he was going to cry. One of his hands had sneaked out of the blanket to reach out after Dave, though Tavros quickly shot it back in as though he was embarrassed about doing that.

It was easy enough to see what was going on with the troll, and Dave turned back towards the sofa to yank Tavros off of it without a second thought. Peeing could wait a minute until he'd escorted the troll back to bed and assured him that the shitty animated monster wasn't going to pull his horns off.

"You're such a dork, Tav," Dave muttered once the troll had snuggled himself into their bed and he'd left the room towards the bathroom, finally. He couldn't help the little smile that tweaked the corners of his mouth, "I'd never let a monster eat you,"


End file.
